


An Auxiliary Existence

by PragmaticKatharsis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of 'The Avengers' Thor is aware that Loki is adopted, but is he aware that he's from another race entirely? A race that Thor himself once promised to wipe out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Auxiliary Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tote/gifts).



> The state of affairs in which we find ourselves in.

 “ _Did you mourn?_ ”

 

“ _We all did._ ”

 

Loki knew that his brother lied, that he did so without even meaning to. He also knew that his brother did not comprehend that simple fact. His false assurances, as always, were spoken from ignorance; it still did not keep them from stinging any less.

 

Thor would have mourned him, Frigga would have mourned him. Perhaps even Odin had mourned in his own way – like the mourning one does for a favored pet. Few others in Asgard would have likely even acknowledged his passing with little more than relief or joy. In Sif’s case ‘barely restrained contempt and triumph’ seemed more appropriate reactions in regards to Loki’s passing.

 

“ _He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?_ ” Of course Thor would not confirm or deny his suspicions outright. Of course Thor would make him feel even more wretched with the thought that he had been told that Loki was merely a foundling Asgardian. That Loki was still a person.

 

Had this been an attempt at kindness from Odin, to not tarnish his memory? Had anyone outright told Thor that his beloved ‘brother’ was one of the creatures he had killed with such unrestrained glee?

 

After Odin had collapsed, after he’d been left with the damnable throne he had not wanted, Loki hadn’t been able to stop himself from trying to contemplate what Thor would think if he ever learned the truth. It was one of the reasons he had so desperately wanted Thor to remain on Midgard – at least until Loki could prove he wasn’t a monster as well. At least until he could make certain Thor would not turn Mjolnir against him.

 

The possibility that his brother would look at him with the same hate he had shown the Jotunn during their battle played in his mind on loop. There was deadly, unmistakable desire in his voice as Thor swore to gloriously slay all Frost Giants, even as a child. That desire had obviously not died down with age, not with the eager way Thor had slaughtered the wretched creatures without hesitation.

 

Loki was not a creature; he was a person and Thor’s brother. He just had to properly prove it beyond a doubt. So, what better way to show that you were not of a thing than to lash out at it? He could not be a monster if he destroyed monsters, even unobservant Thor would have to concede to that.

 

Loki had thought it had been flawless; his loyalty could not be questioned if it had gone right. There was even a chance that the instinctive distrust he’d seemed to garner from others would fade a bit if he did. At the very least, if it ever did come to light that he wasn’t one of them, maybe they would be more merciful if they knew he did not associate with such… _things_.

 

Maybe those who were supposedly so close to him wouldn’t be so quick to turn their blades against him. They would know he had chosen them over his own…kind.

 

Of course, that was not how things went.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the feelings/thoughts a friend had after watching Thor and The Avengers. Especially the bit where everyone's celebrating after Loki fell off the rainbow bridge. Will likely end up Loki/Fandral by the end, just to warn ya.
> 
> And all the prose is doooooone. Next up, action!


End file.
